An Anniversary to be Remembered!
by Dark wolf's last day
Summary: Sucky title. OTL. On the anniversary of the Entente Cordiale, France and England celebrate their anniversary. France has something special planned, and England wants to know what it is. No one will tell him, so what IS it? FrUK.


Hello! Don't you hate it when you tell yourself you're not going to submit a story until a certain date but you do it anyway? I said I wasn't going to publish this until FrUK day, but oh well.

April 8th is the anniversary of Entente Cordiale, or in my head canonish, France and England's anniversary.

I must say that I have too much of a love for fluffy lemons. 3. Hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

><p>France had been being secretive around England lately. England had tried to ask countries that France was friends with why he was acting this way, but to no avail. They would quickly say that they didn't know why he was acting the way he was and leave. Italy had seemed especially startled when England had asked him about it. Needless to say, England had grown incredibly suspicious of France.<p>

"France, why won't you tell me what you have planned? After all these years I don't think much would surprise me."

"I have no clue what you're talking about, Angleterre." France said teasingly before walking out of the room, scribbling a few things down on his notepad. England grunted. What on earth could France be planning? Nothing special was coming up and-

Oh. That was right. His and France's anniversary was coming up. England had completely forgotten. _What the hell could he possibly be doing?_ England pouted. Perhaps he could convince a country he was close with to spill the secret, because _everyone_ seemed to know _except_ for himself.

To keep himself a reasonable distance away from France to make a few calls, England decided to walk to the local park. England didn't bother to tell France where he was going or that he was going anywhere at all. Why should he? France wouldn't tell him what he was planning, so England was allowed to have secrets too. _Except that he's keeping whatever he's doing a secret because he wants it to be special and you're just too impatient to wait and see what happens._ England squashed this thought like an annoying insect.

The park wasn't too far away and England arrived there in about ten minutes. England sat on a park bench and fumbled his cell phone out of his pocket. "Hmm…who to call first? Japan, America, that one other son of mine that I can never seem to remember the name of…quite a few options." England decided to call Japan first. He always had to mentally prepare himself for talking to America, and he still couldn't remember the name of that one country.

"もしもし…" The voice on the other end of the line when England picked up sounded groggy and tired. _But why?_ England thought, _It's only 3:00PM._ "どうしてそんなに遅く夜に私を呼んでいる？" Japan yawned.

"Japan, I can't understand you when you speak Japanese. I only know simple things in Japanese and you know that!" There was a fairly long pause between lines.

"I was speaking Japanese?"

"Yes."

"My apologies. It's very late. I guess my brain just didn't translate things like it's supposed to. I'm sorry. Why do you want to talk to me so late at night though?"

"Late at night? Japan, it's-" It registered in England's mind that Japan's time zone was nine hours ahead of his own. To Japan, it was 12:00AM. The British nation brought a palm to his forehead. How could he have been so stupid? "Right. Time zones. I'm _really_ sorry, Japan! I…look, you can go back to bed or whatever you were doing before I called and I'll call someone else. I wouldn't want to-"

"No, no. It's okay. I'm awake already, you might as well." There was a slight tinge of irritation and passive aggressiveness in Japan's voice, but Japan was very good at hiding things like this, so it went unnoticed by England.

"Well, okay I suppose. Do you know anything about what stupid France is planning?" A pregnant pause.

"That's what you wanted to ask me?"

"Yes…" England said sheepishly. Even though Japan couldn't see him through the phone, he found himself looking down at his shoes.

"I've told you before and I'll tell you again. I don't know anything. If you haven't noticed, I don't really talk to France very much. I think you should ask someone who knows France better." A sort of Japan anger, which was more like slight irritation for anyone else, went through Japan's voice and this time England could hear it. England knew that he should let Japan go back to bed.

"Okay. Sorry again, Japan." Japan didn't bother to say goodbye before hanging up. "Rude…" England muttered to himself. _England, you just woke Japan up at 12:00AM and you're calling _him_ rude?_ "Where the bloody hell did this stupid voice in my head come from? Leave me alone!" England hissed.

Now, who on his possible contact list was close to France? England knew that that one country that he couldn't think of the name of was. England scrolled through his contacts on his phone. "Goddamn it, do I have every country on the face of the earth in my contacts?" Sadly, he probably did, being a nation and all.

After around 15 minutes of searching through contacts, England just decided to call America. Maybe he would know the name of that other country, plus he might know something about whatever France was planning. England went to America in his contacts and pressed the 'call' button. England took a deep breath as he waited for America to answer the phone, trying to brace himself for the ball of energy that was America.

"THIS IS THE TOTALLY AWESOME HERO, BRO! DUDE, WHATCHA' WANT?" England pulled his cell phone away from his ear slightly. Did America have to yell every time he answered a phone? England wished that phones had been invented when he was still watching over America. He would have taught him not to yell into them.

"America, I swear, you're going to make me go deaf! Must you be as loud as possible in everything that you do?" America snickered. Didn't England know that part of the reason why he was so loud all the time was to annoy him?

"Sorry, dude. But, seriously, what do you want?"

"I wanted to know if you know anything about what France is planning for our anniversary…and if you know the name of your brother…" _I'm such a terrible person. Can't even remember the name of my own son._ "you know, the one that France raised for awhile…yeah, him?"

"Your anniversary is coming up? Bleck. Old people love." England rolled his eyes at this comment. "Yeah, France did tell me about a plan he had, but I'll be damned if I let you know what it is!" America laughed an infamous America laugh. England's eye twitched. "About that brother of mine…I don't kn-oh, wait! I wrote myself a note to help me remember! Umm…maple syrup is what the note says. Maple syrup? What does maple syrup have to do with-oh! Mattie! It's Mattie! Canada, yep that's it!"

Well, America wouldn't tell England what France was planning, but at least now he knew who he needed to call next. Without saying anything else, England pressed the 'end call' button on his cell phone and called Canada. Canada typically didn't get any phone calls, so he was quick to answer.

"T-This is Canada, Daddy. I'm s-so glad that you called me!"

"Yeah, yeah, nice to hear from you too, um…"

"Canada."

"Canada! Anyway, I wanted to ask you if you knew anything about what France is planning. I asked America, but he told me that he wasn't going to tell me. At least now I know that the frog _is_ planning something and I'm _not_ going crazy."

"F-For your a-anniversary? P-Papa told me something, but, but h-he told me n-not to tell you. I think he told Alfred the s-same thing. Actually, I think he t-told a lot of nations…I-I won't t-tell you what h-he's planning though! S-Sorry, Daddy!" Canada really hated to have to be defiant with people. He had seen the war that America and England had gotten into because of defiance.

"Oh come on, can't you just give me a hint or something?"

"No, Daddy! I'm not your c-colony anymore! I d-don't h-have to do what you s-say…" _Oh, no! I'm being defiant! This is bad, this is bad! Oh, no!_

"I'm _quite_ aware of that, Canada." England was rather touchy when it came to mentions of his former colonies. Especially because some of which were his children. Including Canada. "However, you're not France's colony anymore either, now are you?" England had Canada there.

"But, I _told_ Papa-"

"Fuck that. Won't you just tell me something?"

"I'm sorry Daddy, but Kuma…whatever his name is is making a mess over with the…stuff! I need to go, bye!" With a small click, Canada hung up. England furrowed his massive brows. He didn't like being left clueless. Especially when France was involved.

"I'm starting to think that France has no plan at all aside from one to just try to piss me off as an anniversary joke." England muttered to himself. He soon became aware of a kid that was staring at him. _Oh bloody hell. How long have I been sitting here making phone calls? I must look bloody crazy._ In the most dignified manner England could manage, he stood up, brushed himself off, and sped walked home.

Upon coming home, England was greeted with an angry Frenchmen. "Arthur!" France said sternly, "Where the hell have you been? I was worried sick about you!"

"Jesus, France, I wasn't even gone that long!"

"Yes, but I didn't even notice that you had left…" France said with a pout. Truly he hadn't really cared. He just wanted to bug England a bit.

"Whatever." England said, already walking away from France. Once he was gone France sighed. _I'm glad our anniversary is just two days from now. I think I'd go crazy with Angleterre trying to act like Sherlock Holmes all the time._ France trotted off to his little work area. He needed to finish a few last minute things before his and England's anniversary.

* * *

><p>England slowly awakened. His brain hadn't registered what day it was yet and-…why couldn't he see? <em>Oh bloody hell! Am I blind? Fuck!<em> England brought his hands up to his face and felt fabric. It took him a little while for his drowsy mind to figure out that it was a blindfold. "FRANCE!" England yelled.

France came into the room rather casually. He yawned slightly and said, "I see you're awake, Angleterre. It's about time too. You sleep like a log. I got you dressed and everything and you never woke up. Come on, we need to go."

"What? Go where? What the bloody hell is going on? France, you'd better tell m-" France yanked England out of the bed and led him through the house. England stumbled and attempted to keep his balance the whole time, so he didn't even try to say anything. Ultimately he was led outside and dragged into a car (Which England assumed to be France's) and plopped into the front passenger seat. "France, if you don't tell me what's going on _right now_ I will-"

"Shh. It's a surprise, mon Angleterre."

"I'm not yours." England grumbled angrily at France. The two of them sat in silence for the rest of the car ride. England grumbled every time the car turned sharply, but he made no further sounds of anger. He vaguely felt like he was being kidnapped, but the unmistakable French smell in the car told him otherwise.

Just as England was thinking about opening the car door and jumping out, the car stopped. England would have looked around, but, alas, he had a blindfold on. He heard one car door slam shut and another open shortly after. France pulled him out of the car then shut the door behind him. "If I run into anything you're dead." The Brit said, unaware that he had crossed his arms.

"It's tempting, what with that bitchy attitude of yours on our anniversary, but I won't let you." England's expression turned from agitated to surprised. _That's right! Our anniversary is today! Oh man, what did France do for me?_ France led England into a building and the sounds of other countries' voices rang through his ears. _What in the world?_ The voices grew louder and louder as England and France continued forward. Then, France untied England's blindfold.

England and France were standing in a room filled with nations. They commingled and tapped their fingers on their laps and did everything any normal human being would do if they were waiting for something to happen. "HEY LOOK, DUDES! IT'S FRANCE AND ENGLAND!" America called out. The countries waved happily. England looked at France in astonishment. France smiled and walked over to one of the two lone chairs on the side of the room opposite from where the bulk of countries were. He sat and motioned for England to do the same. England did.

"WHO WANTS TO GO FIRST?" America yelled again. Canada sheepishly raised his hand, but he was ignored. "OKAY, I'LL GO!" America proudly walked up to the podium in the room, cleared his throat, and shoed the other countries away into a door that England was surprised he hadn't noticed before. _Dramatic git._ England thought.

"Okay, so, England, dude, I'm sure you're really confused about everything that's going on, so I'll tell you! France called all of us and told us to say whatever we wanted to you from the heart that was nice for your anniversary. Pretty much all the countries agreed I think…I don't know. Anyway, on with my speech!" England looked over at France in shock. France was busy watching America.

"Alright, so, England, I want to thank you...and France I guess, for taking care of me when I was a little colony. Thanks for being my parents." America looked at the ground sheepishly. He still didn't want to know how two males could have created him and his brother. He had heard it had something to do with the fact that they were countries and were different from people, but he didn't want to know anything more than that. America looked back up.

"I'd like to say that I'm very grateful for everything that you've done for me and I'm grateful for every war you've helped me out in. I want to say that I'm still sorry about the Revolution and…" Pink tinted America's cheeks. "…and you'll always be…my dad." America said his last few words quickly, but they were still clear. England couldn't help but to smile at this. It had been a long time since America had called him 'dad' or anything like it.

America awkwardly said, "I'll…let the next person talk now." And shuffled out of the room. England looked back at France.

"You did all of this…for our _anniversary_?" France nodded and kissed England on the cheek.

"Yep. Why not? I figured that I ought to do something special this year because I've just taken you out to dinner in past years. Even on our more special anniversaries, like our 100th one. So, is this making up for it?" England nodded slightly. _Great, now I feel like an ass because I didn't do anything special for him…_

At first, England thought that the next person to come up speaking was a floating polar bear, but after a few seconds of staring with a confused expression on his face, he started to see Canada. England still blanked on the young nation's name, but at least now he realized that it wasn't just a floating bear.

"Umm, hello, Daddy. Bonjour, Papa." Canada pushed his glasses up with one hand while using the other to support Kumajirou. "Kuma…whatever his name is and I would like to say some things…if that's okay?" England nodded. Canada was so fickle.

"Daddy, t-thank you for taking care of me for a while when I was a kid. I was quite lonely up north by myself all the time, so it was nice to have you for company. Especially when you brought Alfred up or me down and we got to play together. Since my independence we've gotten together a few times and it's been a whole lot of fun! Papa, I really like seeing what you're doing for Daddy. Way back when you used to fight a whole lot, and it made me sad…I love you guys!" Canada shuffled out of the room, saying nothing less and nothing more. England felt tears welling up in his eyes.

For a few minutes, no one came out of the room to talk. But then, with a few shouts and shoves from Romano (Who was _really_ pissed at Spain for some reason or another), Spain grudgingly walked up to the stand. England frowned. He and Spain weren't exactly the best of friends. _What the bloody hell is Japan doing?_ England thought.

"Hola Inglaterra." _If I hear one more word in Spanish…_ "It's no secret that we're not…on the best of terms. But, my dear friend, Francia," _There's that stupid language again._ "asked me to tell you a few things that I've never said before for your anniversary. Congrats on 108 years, by the way." Spain blew a teasing kiss at France, more than likely something that only the two friends would understand. It made England's skin crawl.

"Anyways, I'd like to say that I admire you." England blinked in confusion for a second. Spain admired him? "I mean, everyone knows your language, you were _the_ world power for quite a while, and the only one who seems to surpass you now is America, your son. Where'd he learn that from? You!" Spain chuckled lightly. "Yes, you've been quite lucky in life. And truly, I've always kind of liked you. It's unfortunate that things happened like they did." England's mouth was still open when Spain left.

Next, Japan shuffled into the room. He looked tired, but that was understandable, considering the time zone he was in. He also looked nervous, but he _was_ Japan after all. "Hello, Britain, France." Japan bowed. England smiled at the fact that Japan actually called him what he wanted to be called. "I would like to say that Britain is a great friend of mine and a very respectable country." Japan talked for a while, then left.

Many other countries came and spoke about England. England was a bit scared by Russia's speech, but he decided not to think about it too much. Russia was just creepy after all. Plus, England didn't really listen. He was too busy thinking about dragging France into a closet and fucking his brains out.

Once all of the countries that had came said what they wanted to say and left, Canada and America came up to France and England. England muttered under his breath, wanting nothing more than to pull France into the nearest closet, but he decided to put up with America and Canada because they were his children.

First, it was Canada to pull France and England into a hug. "I love you guys! Happy anniversary!" America looked around to make sure that no one else was there, and then joined in on the hug.

"I…I love you guys too, Dad and…Papa." France was surprised. America hadn't called him 'Papa' in a _long_ time. "D-Don't think this'll come a constant thing!" America said quickly, "It's just…for your anniversary, okay?" It was also for Canada's sake, but America wouldn't admit that. Canada had had a much harder time handling their parents' constant fighting than America had. He often blamed it on himself as well.

Canada and America stopped hugging their parents and said their goodbyes. "France, is anyone else coming in here soon?" France smirked.

"How soon?" France said, laying a hand on England's thigh.

"However long you want it to take." England said, locking lips with France messily. France's smirk stayed on his face as they pulled apart. France's hand slipped onto England's crotch and gave it a playful squeeze.

"I think we'll be alright." France said. "I just wish we had some toys around…" England grabbed France's shirt and pulled him close.

"Toys? Hmph. I'll make it so that you won't want them." England let go of France's shirt and climbed onto his lap. "Because you deserve something _nice_ for convincing all of those nations to come and say nice things about me." England kissed France's neck then sucked on it until a hickey showed. England pressed himself against France and pressed their foreheads together. "Of course, you can have a say if you want."

"I might." France said, giving England's butt a squeeze. England smiled and gave France a passionate kiss. France's hand moved away from England's butt, up, and around to his chest. He pulled his other hand to England's chest and they roamed around seemingly aimlessly for a while. Then, swiftly, the Frenchmen's hands moved down and yanked the Brit's shirt off.

France's hands roamed along England's chest, feeling him up. Their lips pressed together and England ran his hands through France's blonde hair that he loved with a secret sort of passion. England let that laziness that he had rather often during sex take over, and let himself sink into the experience. "It's no fun if you're not aggressive, Angleterre." France said, sensing England's mindset.

Hearing this, England immediately pulled his hands away from France's hair and quickly and skillfully unbuttoned France's shirt and flung it off of him. England raked his fingernails down France's chest and said, "Is this good enough, frog?"

"Hmmm…non." France said, smirking. England hissed and jammed a fingernail into one of France's nipples. France yelped and jerked back in surprise and pain, knocking the chair as well as the two of them over into the floor.

"How about now?" England asked in agitation. France purred and slunk a hand into England's pants.

"Now this is what I like to see, cher." France grabbed the hem of England's pants with his free hand and pulled England's pants down. England kicked his pants off of his feet and unbuttoned his pants. England hissed. Why did France have so many clothes with buttons on them today? "It's hard to believe that the little country that I met so many years ago could be so sexy…and, of course, be about to fuck me."

England blushed slightly, but tugged France's pants down and all the way off to take his mind off of it. England kissed France. "And I never thought that I'd be kissing a frog."

"Does that mean that you're a princess?" England narrowed his eyes and kissed France again to silence him. The Brit pulled away from the kiss and moved his hand to the Frenchmen's crotch. He used one hand to bring France's underwear down and the other to stroke France's length. England only did this for a short time before he had an idea.

"Happy fucking anniversary, frog." England closed his lips around his lover's penis and sucked on France's erection. He whirled his tongue around the head for a while after he felt he had sucked on France's penis for what he thought was a good amount of time. For some reason England remembered the first time that he and France had had sex. He remembered the little mental notes he had written that had become subconscious habits things over the years. He thought about how their sexual habits had changed with different eras. He thought about a lot of sexual things that had happened between the two of them. England felt himself blushing.

One thing that France hated about having sex on the floor was that he couldn't twist and twirl anything around. His fingers hit the cold tile floor, rubbing across it and flexing spasmodically. A wet smacking sound filled the air when England pulled away. "Now, if I know my frog…" England muttered as he reached into the pocket of France's pants and found a bottle of lube. "Yep, I know my frog." France grinned slyly.

"Are you gonna put that stuff to good use or what, Angleterre?" England kissed France and gave his bottom lip a nip before sticking his tongue in the other man's mouth. France's lip throbbed, but he still participated in the kiss, taking in his lover's extremely British taste.

France watched with amusement and interest as England squirted some lube onto his hand and rubbed it up and down his erect penis. England locked lips with France before he entered him.

France could never get tired of the feeling of sex. He was the country of love, after all. It was that strange sort of warmth, how sweaty and tired it made him, how whoever he was having sex with looked, all sorts of things. France reached up and wrapped his arms around England, effectively raking his fingernails down his back at the same time. The seat of the chair that England and France had fallen with was preventing France from stretching his legs out fully, so he wrapped them around England too; it was more comfortable for him that way.

_You're just normal, that's all. He did something amazing for you and all you're going to give him is this? You're pathetic, England!_ England twitched and blushed a little bit, realizing that he was thinking in the voice of one of his older brothers. The thought of his older brothers watching him right now was terrifying and embarrassing. Shaking off the thought, England brought his lips to France's collarbone to kiss, lick it, and nibble it, thrusted his hips, and pumped his lover's dick. France twisted and jerked under England's touch, but didn't cum. He was determined not to. He wanted to see what England would do to make him.

_Is that the best you can do, England? Pathetic._ There was that voice again. _Shut up!_ England mentally hissed at the voice, sending a great amount of force into his next thrust. France lurched. He hadn't gotten a thrust like that from England since their punk days. "I love you…so…fucking…_much_, Francis!" England panted, slamming his hips down again and at the same time jamming his fingernail into France's length. France yelped and came in England's hand.

England continued to thrust without ejaculating, more than likely holding in just to mess with France. France moved his hands from England's back to his nipples and did the same fingernail trick that England had been pulling on him throughout this whole sexual adventure and made him cum by the surprise and jolt of it. England pulled out of France and rolled to the floor beside them. France weakly kicked the chair away from him and stretched his legs out.

It took England about a minute of panting the regain his breath to say what he wanted to say. "Thank you for the…anniversary gift."

"And thank _you_ for the sex."

"Fuck you, Mr. Country Of Romance." France kissed England on the cheek.

"You just did." England grunted.

"Whatever. Let's just get out of here before someone comes in here and sees us."

"I wouldn't mind."

"FRANCE!"

"Fine, fine. I wouldn't mind another round though…"

"…When we get home, okay?" England said, blushing and starting to put his clothes on. Normally England would've said no, but today was a special day.

Once fully clothed, the two of them made their way out of the building, leaving a sweat and semen stained chair and floor behind them. France, who had always had a higher sexual stamina than England had, drove while England relaxed in the passenger seat. Truth be told, France often fell asleep after sex with England just because England was and he didn't want to fight with him about more sex.

After a few minutes of sitting in silence, England decided to strike up the conversation. "France, how on earth did you get all of those countries to say that nice stuff about me? Some of them I understand, but…"

"Well, Angleterre, it's a pretty big advent for countries to get married at _all_, let alone for 108 years. I also pulled a few strings and offered a few things…but, all for you, mon cher."

"What things?"

"Well, Hungary asked me for detailed descriptions of some of our more wild nights, pictures, and some videos." England opened his mouth to say something, then figured that France probably filmed him more than he knew and slunk down in his seat. "I'm sure Japan would have asked for the same thing, but you guys are friends, so he just agreed without a thought after he got over the initial shock of me calling him."

"What else?"

"Umm…I have to buy Spain drinks for the next three months when we go to bars and I have to get him some sexy pictures of Romano." France sighed. "Isn't that difficult? Romano's such a tsundere. Just like you." England rolled his eyes. That word. That was Japan's word. Why was everyone else using his words? "Um…Russia said no at first, so I bribed him with sunflowers and vodka, which I already sent to him mind you, and he accepted." England had been slightly scared by Russia's speech, but had appreciated it nonetheless. "America asked for money, but I cussed him out." England couldn't help but stifle a giggle.

"Good. He deserved it."

"And he came anyway. He probably would have came even if I hadn't cussed him out, but, y'know, always good to use to discipline that I haven't gotten the chance to use since the kids were…well…kids."

"Thanks for doing all of that for me, France." England said.

After a while, the two of them reached England's house and walked inside. England knew that France would be leaving to go back to his home the next day, but he didn't really think about it much. Once in the house, France wasted no time. He grabbed the small of England's back and pulled him close.

"Can we use toys this time?"

"Yes." France crammed his lips down onto England's sloppily. It wasn't often that France and England had sex more than once a day anymore. England slipped out of France's grip and started to walk off, beckoning France to come with him with his finger.

Marching up the stairs to the bedroom, England glanced behind him. "Happy anniversary, you stupid frog face."

"You too, Angleterre." England smiled. What a nice April 8th it was.

* * *

><p>Translations (My apologies if they're wrong, I'm only a beginner at Japanese):<p>

もしもし - Hello

どうしてそんなに遅く夜に私を呼んでいる？- Why are you calling me so late at night?

Happy early FrUK day, everyone! 3

Every review, fave, and fave author means a lot to me!


End file.
